


Monsters

by Fancyfauns



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Drinking, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancyfauns/pseuds/Fancyfauns
Summary: Rosalie and Hancock share a drink after destroying the Institute.A small drabble based off a prompt, was going to add to it but I'll share it how it is for now. See notes.





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive, sorry for not updating, I haven't had time to write or even play Fallout. Since late January I've been going through a very bad and rough divorce, and now I'm finally set up at my new place so hopefully I can get back into writing a bit. Anyway, here's something to show I'm still around.
> 
> I wrote this based off a prompt months ago. I wanted to add a bit more to it, but I also like how it is now.

“You’re staring...” Rosalie said, her voice hard and eyes still on the drink in her hand. It was almost empty, and it was the third one she had had that evening.

Hancock averted his gaze back to his own drink, still only half-empty, and mumbled an apology. They were both sitting on the couch in his room in the Old Statehouse, and it was late enough at night that they could relax without being disturbed. They finally had a moment to really let their guards down, and talk about what had happened, about blowing the Institute sky-high.

And her son along with it.

He had instinctively brought out a bottle of rum when they trudged back in earlier, and hadn’t bothered to worry too much about how many glasses he had poured for the Vault Dweller. They had been running together for quite some time now, and he knew she could take a lot; whether in a fight or with their own vices, she didn’t give in easily. Even now, after three glasses of the booze, her eyes glinted with the same sharp clarity that had him on edge since she had flipped that switch. The only indicator that she had been drinking was that she had retreated into herself, her shoulders hunching inward, knees pulled up to her chest, falling silent with her thoughts instead of the usual banter she shared with him after a fight.

“How’re you doing there, Sunshine?” the ghoul finally asked, swirling the amber liquid in his glass.

Rosalie scoffed. “Just peachy-keen, jelly bean.” she said, throwing back her drink and setting the glass down onto the low table in front of them with a bit more force than necessary. She reached for the bottle. “Just glad to finally be rid of that big, bad boogey-man. I guess my job here now is done.” The dark liquid sloshed about in the bottle, a few drops spilling as she refilled her glass. “Looks like I can head on back home now and retire from the bad-guy-killing business; turn that empty room into an office or something, get a new hobby. I wonder how many knitting supplies are left around here.” her laugh was short and harsh, and she downed her new drink in one gulp.

Hancock watched her silently for a moment, racking his brain for something to say. His silver-tongue was something he was known for- in more ways than one- but finding the right words to say in the right moments was sometimes harder than just passing someone a bottle of booze or an inhaler of jet.

The dark-haired woman sighed deeply, and looked up to stare out at something Hancock couldn’t quite see.

“I’m not quite sure what to do now.” she said quietly, turning the empty glass in her hand. “At least when I got out of that fucking freezer I had some kind of plan, some motivation to keep moving forward. But.... but now I just... I’m just not so sure what to do. I finally finished what I had set out to do; find my son, then destroy the Institute, make the Commonwealth safe and all that. I did all that, but I just... I feel like I’ve done nothing.” her expression fractured, just a bit, and she leaned forward, burying her face in her hands.

Aw, shit.

“Hey now, there’s plenty of stuff around for you to do,” Hancock said, awkwardly patting Rosalie’s shoulder, trying to comfort her. “Shoot, if you really want to find something to do Sunshine, Daisy could always use some muscle guarding the shop.” he joked, looking at the barely five-foot-two woman.

“Oh yeah, I’ll just get a part-time job. Saving the world should look great on my resume, better go give that an update.” she muttered, leaning up and back against the couch, pressing the heels of her hands against her eyes.

Hancock chuckled softly, and poured himself another drink. He had joined up with Rosalie during her journey, and had been with her for most of it, especially at the end. Even though they had been together, he still found it difficult to read her sometimes. When they were on that rooftop, watching that mushroom cloud dissipate into the wind, he still couldn’t see past that mask she wore.

“I’m sure you probably feel.... bad, about not being able to save him,” he said quietly, staring into his own empty glass. “But I’m sure you did everything you could.”

Rosalie turned and stared at him, her hazel-green eyes hard and expression blank. Hancock felt a small chill go down his spine.

“Monsters don’t get saved. They get put down by the monsters you should really be afraid of.”


End file.
